User talk:TheMG
WTF? I only viewed here, not joined here o_0 Minimariolover10 I was going to make a similar one, but Wikia told me to go here. This site is pretty cool. I already expanded, added, and created some pages. Look at the new Mario Kart 64 page, I typed that all at 8:00 in the morning. I can also make a much cooler logo with Photoshop. Glitchy Why would anyone be angry because you welcomed them? :) Do you know if it would be okay if I completely rewrote a page on the other Wiki and posted it here as well? Stumpers 23:17, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Okey-dokely. I'm looking to slow down on Wiki-ing for the time being, but I'll be sure to remember that. Stumpers 06:02, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I think we should ask Wikia if we/you could be the Admin(s) since the actual ones are in-active, and the logo stinks.Glitchy 15:18, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Okay. So, are you going to ask Wikia? ...I'm confused. So you were trying to figure out how to ask Wikia when I sent the message? Or am I too stupid to keep up? Okay I see. Do you have a AIM screename? I guess you can just promote me right? Alright, and do you have an AIM screename? AIM stands for A'ol '''I'nstant 'M'essanger. Okay. Alright then. I have an MSN too. What's your username? Admin rights hello, i'm Phil.e.. i saw your forum and gave you admin rights here; however, Glitchy has less than 100 edits at the moment, so i'll make him an admin after he edits a bit more. feel free to contact me if you need anything. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 21:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) well because of the lack of admins and editors, i think it'd be better for him to be an admin too, i just want to wait a little longer. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ']] [Talk to me] 22:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello. I saw that you left a message at my talkpage, and I just wanted to drop by, thanking you for the welcome. I hope I'll be able to help out a bit, and edit some more in the future. --Prowlergbg 07:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Same Here Hey, MarioGalaxy2433g5. I was gonna pretty much say the same thing that Prowlergbg said. And thanks for the congrats on the 1st person, 2 wikis greeting. Question Excuse me, MarioGalaxy2433g5? I'd like to know how to upload images (only images for the time being) to articles. Do you mind telling me how to do that, if you know how to? I'd like to upload images so people know what certain enemies, places, or items look like. Thanks, MarioGalaxy Hi again! Thanks for the welcome! I've just got back off holiday and thought I'd start doing wiki work again. And Mario is one of my favourite games so why not MarioWiki? Working on the Mario Kart Wii page at the moment as I've heard some more info about it and release dates. Jordan Hatch ''talk 14:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC)